Splatoon: The Folk-Singing Contest
by The Puzzle Solving Writer
Summary: This is based off of the sunken scroll, and this is how I think the contest happened. One-shot.


_**As I said, this is only going to be a one-shot so don't expect a chapter two.**_

 _ **Also, to the people who are reading my Illegal Love and The Prototype stories, they are still going, just thought I'd take a little break from them and make this one-shot.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy!**_

It was a normal day in Cap'n Cuttlefish's house. Cuttlefish was in the kitchen cooking come crabby cakes while the two young Squid Sisters were upstairs singing and dancing their three little hearts out.

Cuttlefish took the crabby cakes out of the oven as he looked out the window to see the mailsquid coming towards his house. He laid the crabby cakes on the counter, grabbed his cane and met the mailsquid by the mailbox.

"Hello, bucko." Cap'n Cuttlefish called out.

"Hey, Cuttlefish." The mailsquid replied as he started to look through his bag. "Perfect day today, isn't it?"

"Couldn't ask for anything better."

After searching for about a minute, the mailsquid pulled out some envolopes and other mail. But one peice stuck out like a sore thumb. The mailsquid handed Cuttlefish his mail, said goodbye and continued his way down the street.

When he got inside, Cuttlefish sat on the sofa and started to read. "The first annual Youth Folk-Singing Contest? Why for the love of the Great Zapfish would anyone send me this?" Then it hit him.

He stood up from the sofa, walked upstairs and opened the door to Callie's room. The two Squid Sisters stopped dancing when Cuttlefish came in. "Girls. You two love to sing, right?"

"Yup!" Callie replied as she and Marie walked over to Cuttlefish.

"Well then, how would you two feel about entering a contest?"

"Contest?" Marie asked. "What kind of contest?"

"A singing contest. You two sing and three judges tell you how good you did. And the best part, if you win, you get a trophy." Cuttlefish turned the flyer around as Callie and Marie looked at it in awe.

"Wow grandpa, it looks so shiny." Callie said as she held the right side of the flyer and Marie held the left side.

"Can we enter it?" Marie asked.

Cuttlefish chuckled. "Of course you can." He then took the flyer from the girls and took a second look at it. "So based on what this says, the contest is held one week from today."

"Aww." Callie said sadly. "I wanted it to be now."

"One week will fly by, Callie."

Callie nodded. "Well, let's get back to dancing, Marie."

"Not yet, I just finished making some crabby cakes, so how about we eat those first?"

"Oh! Crabby cakes!" The two children then dashed down the stairs. "Thank you grandpa!"

"Anything for you two." Cuttlefish replied as he followed behind.

 _ **One week later.**_

"Good luck girls! And remember, even if you don't win, you still did perfect." Cuttlefish said.

"Thanks gramps!" Marie replied.

"We'll be sure to do our best." Callie added before they happily skipped in to the building with Cuttlefish following far behind. When they got inside, the Squid Sisters walked up to a desk.

"Why hello." A female inkling with yellow tentacles behind the counter said. "Are you two here for the Folk-Singing Contest?" The two nodded as the inkling behind the counter pulled out a pen and book. "And what should I write your names down as?"

"Callie and Marie." Callie spoke up.

"We're cousins" Marie added.

"Ok then, Callie and Marie! The judges will call your names when they're ready to hear you sing." Her attention then turned to Cuttlefish, who had just got to them. "And you are?"

"I'm their grandfather." Cuttlefish explained.

"Alright then, just wait for a bit. The judges will start to call names very shortly." She then pointed to a room. "Wait in there."

They nodded and walked over to the room that the inkling behind the desk pointed too. As they sat in their seats, they heard someone calling out names. And each time a new name was called, Callie got more and more frightened. She then started to tug on Marie's kimoto. "Marie, I don't think I can do this. There are too many people out there."

"Just do what we do at home and you'll be fine." Marie replied.

"But at home it's just me, you and grandpa. I'm not used to this many people."

"Callie, I promise you we'll be-" One of the judges cut her off. "Callie and Marie!"

Callie and Marie walked out onto the stage and instantly, Callie felt like leaving as she saw that is was a full house.

"Meow mew meow (Ok girls, your our last group. Blow us out of the water.)" Judd said.

The Squid Sisters shared a look. Marie nodded and five seconds later, they began to sing.

As their young voices filled the room, one male inkling with blue tentacles from the audience was listening very closely.

As their song clued up and they struck their finishing pose, the entire crowd erupted into cheers. Once they died down, the first judge -a male inkling with orange tentacles- spoke up. "That's definitely the best singing I have heard tonight! Ten out of ten from me!"

The second judge -a female inkling with green tentacles- then gave her opinion. "I can't say anything bad about your singing, ten out of ten here aswell."

Last up, was Judd -the third judge-. "Meow mew mew (That was purrfect. Ten from me!)" As the words left Judd's mouth, the crowd erupted into cheers once again and the three judges presented Callie and Marie with the trophy and a certificate.

While the two young squids celebrated their win, everyone in the audience and a few news crews where taking pictures.

Once they got off the stage, the Squid Sisters ran to Cuttlefish. "Grandpa! Grandpa! We did it! We won!" Callie excitedly exclaimed as she and Marie hugged their grandfather. "We got the trophy!" Marie added.

"Never had a doubt in me!" Cuttlefish replied. "I knew you two would win! Now come on squiddos. We need to get home so we can-"

"WAIT!" The same blue tentacled inkling from the audience called out as he ran so fast towards them that he almost fell. "Sir, those two girls of yours have AMAZING voices!"

Marie and Callie smiled.

"And I would like to offer you something that you can't turn down!"

"Well don't leave in suspense bucko."

"I could make those two stars! The best singers in Inkopolis! But the question is... Do you want them become the biggest pop stars of the decade?"

"Don't ask me, ask them." Cuttlefish said as he moved out of the way.

The man then got down to the Squid Sisters' height. "Girls. Do you want to do what you done out there every night?" The Squid Sisters looked at each other, waiting for the other one to respond. The man then passed Marie a card. "Well, if you do, get your parents to call that number, ok?" They nodded as the man stood up. "Well then, I hope to see the three of you very soon. Goodbye."

The man left as Cuttlefish and the Squid Sisters left the building, got on the train in the plaza and headed back to Calamari Country.

 _ **Some time later.**_

Marie looked out of her and Callie's studio window at the two trucks that were parked in the plaza until she heard Callie call out from behind her. "Hey, Marie."

Marie turned around to face her cousin. "Yeah Callie?"

Callie then showed Marie a picture of the first Youth Folk-Singing Contest. "Remember this?"

Marie smiled at the picture. "The start of our careers... And the end of a terrible warehouse job." Marie muttered the last part.

"Yeah... And now it's Splatfest time again."

Marie grinned. "Yup, and I'm gonna beat you this month!"

"Please, it's obvious that more people would like to roast marshmallows then hotdogs."

"You'll be eating your words soon."

"No, I'll be eating roasted marshmallows soon. With the winners!" Callie responded.

Marie shot her a look before the two squid sisters walked out into the plaza, hopped on their trucks and started to dance as fireworks were launched into the air.

Splatfest has started.

The end.


End file.
